Befallen Destiny
by Ryume-chan
Summary: After all this time...Tomoe... bore a child...Kenshin's Child...will they ever see each other again? Kaoru still doesn't have the courage to tell KEnshin how she feels, but then she meets this guy...and she falls for him... PLEASE RR! Chapter 5 up!
1. Secrets

Brief intro!! Okay, I do not own the Characters, and, lets just say that Tomoe is alive and ran away after the war because Kenshin wanted her to be safe.. dun dun dun! Let the fic begin!!!! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*` Chapter One: Secrets  
  
As the snow fell on her kimono, she looked at the man beside her, the only man she had ever loved and sat on the bench amidst the cherry blossoms. "I'll be waiting here...waiting for your return... Kenshin, 7 years from now..."  
  
"Kenshin!! Get off your lazy butt and help me with the laundry!" Kaoru yelled as she rolled up her sleeves and started pulling off clothes from the clothesline. "Hai hai Kaoru- dono..." Kenshin answered as he toppled over a few baskets as he made his way towards Kaoru. It's been 5 months since their encounter with the Demi-god Shojo Amakusa, and nothing just as exciting has been happening around town.  
  
The townsfolk go over the same monotonous routine everyday of the week, 24 hours a day. They get up in the morning, make themselves spic and span, do their laundry, and get to work. Nothing seems to go in their way for the next couple of months at least. These boring months without any adventure at all even made Kenshin wish that Shishio was still alive. Meanwhile, life in the dojo hasn't changed for the passed few months too. About 3 weeks after the Shojo Amakusa incident, the town was bursting with rumors, gossips and etc.  
  
"Hey did you know what Kenshin did when he went face to face with Shojo Amakusa? It was really rad!" Well, the intensity died out eventually, and people got tired of talking about it when they practically told everyone in town about it. Even thought 7 months has already passed since Sayo's death, Sano can't bear to forget the memory of her, which still lives inside of him. Kaoru wouldn't even bother to make Sano help out with the chores since she knew what he'd been through. But this even made Yahiko mutter, "You lucky stiff." Under his breath every time he passed Sano with a rag on his hand.  
  
"Yahiko! Get your sword and start warming up! I'll be right there in a sec." Kaoru said as she made her hair into the usual ponytail. "Alright, alright." Yahiko said as he stiffled a yawn and dragged his feet towards the sword stand and pulled out his bamboo sword. He was practicing his sword techniques for the past 5 months, hoping that something far more exciting would happen, but unfortunately, that day didn't come. Finally, Kaoru entered the dojo dragging a 6-foot mannequin made out of dry leaves and old clothes for Yahiko's personal practice guinea pig.  
  
"Remember to imagine that this is a real person, okay? Also remember to hit it in a person's weak points. The head, the stomach and the knees. I'm going to go to the market to buy food for tonight alright?" Kaoru instructed as she swung the doors and walked towards the gate. From here, she can still see Kenshin running from one place to another carrying the basket, this time, with clothes in it. She smiled and locked the gates behind her and made her way down the street towards the Town Square, the busiest part of town where most of the shops are found. Kenshin...I've been meaning to tell you...how much I care for you, but I don't know if it's time yet... She thought.  
  
Kenshin has been tirelessly running back and forth in and out of the dojo as he did the laundry. Sano has been sitting on the porch for at least half a day chewing on his fish bone. (Like he usually does) After all this time, he still can't forget the warm smile of Sayo, or the sweet sound of her voice, ringing in his head. He still can't believe he had let her die...  
  
Tomoe...I wonder what you're doing now...Kenshin thought as he dropped the last batch of his laundry inside the dojo. It's been 6 years since he last talked to her, and he couldn't help but think about the promise they made. He smiled weakly as he began folding the clothes one by one, neatly into a pile. He can still hear muffled sounds of Yahiko's battle cries inside the dojo. "Heeya! Waya!" A small smile spread across his lips as he imagined Yahiko hitting the mannequin that Sano made with his sword, predicting that Yahiko will be crying later on fussing over some scratch he made on his sword while training.  
  
"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNSHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A piercing scream broke the silence in the dojo. Kenshin quickly recognized it as Yahiko's and dropped the kimono that he was folding a moment ago and ran towards the other dojo. He swung the doors and found Yahiko in a crumpled heap on the ground...stunned. His face was pale..as if he'd just seen a ghost walk passed him. He was shaking, and his jaw was wide open. His pupil had gone two times smaller than it's normal size and his sword was on the other side of the room. Kenshin heard plopping sounds on the corner of the room. plip it went again. ploop. It was the sound or dripping water. Kenshin followed Yahiko's eyes and came across a crack on the wall. Red liquid... Blood  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaoru had reached the town's square 15 minutes after she left. She was holding an empty basket on one hand and her grocery list on the other. She had bought a few vegetables and fruits and put them in her basket. Tofu and meatballs came next. When she finally bought everything she had listed, she just couldn't resist going through the bargains. It was already sunset when she finished with her "shopping" and made her way back to the dojo. On her way, she came across a deserted road. There were 2 mean looking guys who were trying to rob a little girl.  
  
Kaoru stopped dead on her tracks when she overheard their conversation. "Give me all your valuables missy...if you don't want to get hurt." The bigger one said ( Code name "B") "Yeah...you don't want to go home with broken bones now, do you, little girl?" The smaller one (Code name "S") retorted, pasting an evil grin on his face. The girl was hiding her face in her hands as she sobbed violently. Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her basket and ran towards the little girl's rescue. "Hey you brutes! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" She yelled as she put her fists infront of her. "Hah! You have got to be kidding miss. You're not even half my size!" B said as he clenched his teeth. "You go bro." S cheered as he clutched his sword. A sword...I didn't notice that a while ago. Kaoru thought as sweat ran down her face. "Let's get her bro!" B said as he charged towards Kaoru. She quickly released a high kick and hit the man's face. The other one came rushing to his brother's aid when he got hit by Kaoru's punch. S couldn't take it anymore, so he brought out his sword and is going to swing at Kaoru. She hid under her hands as she waited impatiently for the sword to sink in her skin. She couldn't do anything now. Miraculously...the blow didn't come.  
  
Kaoru opened an eye, then the other, and found a man infront of her, carrying a sword himself. he had made the 2 robbers unconscious on the ground and brought back his sword. He turned to Kaoru, and smiled. He had short jet-black hair, with blue-green eyes and the cutest smile she has ever seen. Kaoru couldn't help but notice how cute he was. "Are you okay miss?" He asked as he offered a hand to Kaoru. "Um...yes...I think so." She said as she pretended to brush herself off, when she was really hiding her scarlet face. "Good." The man said as he turned around and walked towards the opposite direction. "Wait! I don't know your name!!" Kaoru called in after him. But, he was gone before her voice could reach him.  
  
Kaoru suddenly remembered the little girl. She quickly looked at the little girl, still kneeling on the floor, her head bowed down, as it had been before. She was holding something that hung around her neck. Kaoru walked towards her and knelt before her. "Hey...Daijobu ka?" She asked, as she lifted the little girl's head with her finger. The girl was unusually pretty. She had long brownish-red hair that's tied in a braid, her face was round, and she had two dimples on either side of her mouth. She had Chestnut eyes that are still swollen because of her crying a while ago. Kaoru saw what she was holding. It was a golden locket that hung on her neck, with a symbol of an "X" on the cover. "Yes...I'm fine..." The little girl said, wiping tears that just rolled down her cheek. "What are you doing alone, little girl? Where's your mom?"  
  
"My mom...she's at the dojo."  
  
"Why? Isn't she with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?! She allowed you to go out alone?"  
  
"No...I ran away because she always makes me do chores."  
  
Kaori suddenly remembered Yahiko... Nahh...Yahiko would never run away. He already had too much experience out her in the streets.  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kaoru sighed as she helped the girl up. "Do you know the way back to your dojo?"  
  
"Yes...thank you miss...uh..."  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"Arigatou Kaoru-san." The girl said as she bowed her head.  
  
"What's your name little girl?"  
  
" Himura Yume, Kaoru -san." 


	2. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 2  
  
Chapter Two: The Truth Hurts  
  
"Damn." Sano said, as he punched the wall with his fist. More blood dropped from the crack...and from Sano's knuckles.  
  
"Take it easy Sanosuke...we'll find out what's causing this." Kenshin assured him, trying to look calm, but his eyes show worry and contempt. 'It's blood, man...BLOOD! What the heck is up there?'  
  
Yahiko was still frozen on the floor. Not moving. His eyes showing a horrifying glow of terror. Sano walked out of the dojo, stiff as a board, and not making a single sound. He climbed up the roof, trying to find some answers for their questions. Upon reaching his destination, he gasped, his feet turned into jelly. His eyes widened, as if he just saw something unbelievable. "Holy Cow!!! KENSHIN!!!!!!!! GET UP HERE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S UP HERE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What is it Sano?"  
  
"Just get up here!"  
  
"What is up---" Kenshin gasped. His face turned pale, and his jaw dropped. "What the--? How in the world did this happen?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaoru stiffened. She felt a surging pain took in from inside her...like a lightning bolt has just hit her right in the heart. She gripped the girl tightly in the shoulders, as if trying to make it bleed. The girl simply stared at her, too scared to move. Bloodthirsty eyes stared at Yume straight in the eyes, as if trying to tell her, "I'll be watching your every step."  
  
Finally, Kaoru released her grip, and stood up. She turned around, not facing the little girl. 'Could it be? Kenshin has a daughter.no no.it's impossible.she's probably a daughter of another Himura.I mean, there are a lot of people with the same surname as Kenshin.haha.' She told herself, trying to keep a straight face, but couldn't.not now, not ever. She turned, to face the little girl again.  
  
"Go.run on home now." She said, trying to shoo the girl away. But the girl didn't move. "Come on.scoot!" She said, louder this time. But Yume stayed where she was. "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE WORM!" She yelled. Yume's eyes were getting watery. Kaori's heart softened a bit when she saw a tear drop down Yume's cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry miss Kaoru, but I can't go home."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because.I have no home.not anymore"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay.Just stay calm.don't.scream.don't.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sano yelled as he jumped off the roof and into the dojo. Kenshin figured that Sano must've told Yahiko because he also screamed five seconds later. Kenshin stared at the bloody corpse in front of him, trying to make out what it looked like when it was still alive. But it was already dilapidated, and he could tell that is was already in the process of decomposition, that is was impossible to make heads or tails out of it. 'It's dead for quite sometime now, but why did it have so much blood?' Kenshin thought as he knelt in front of the corpse, trying to examine it. How it was killed, what weapon used, etc. etc. although he can't help but wonder, how the body (if you can call that heap a body.) got on the roof.  
  
A moment later, he heard Yahiko scream, "KENSHIN! GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU GET EATEN BY VULTURES FOR DINNER!" At that, Kenshin got the body and jumped down. He laid it on the ground, touching it here and there, trying to make the pieces fit. (like a jigsaw puzzle, but gorier) Sano went out the dojo and walked towards Kenshin.  
  
"Well? What do you suppose killed it?"  
  
"It's not an "it" Sano.it's a she."  
  
"A WHAT?!"  
  
"It's a woman."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"I think she was killed using a katana shikuchi.the one that could easily turn anything in it's path to pieces."  
  
"But why would it leave THIS on the roof?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Kenshin finally got up and washed his hands, while Sano sat on the stone cold floor, thinking his head off. He was staring at the body, when he noticed something shine on the body's neck.a necklace.a purple one.with a familiar symbol. 'Oh shit!' "KENSHIN! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO THIS PERSON IS!!!!!!" Sano yelled, as tears started welling up in his eyes. "It.it.it's Sayo."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaoru sighed and grabbed Yume's hand.  
  
"I'll take you home tonight, and tomorrow, we'll go find your mother."  
  
"Okay." The girl said happily, as she skipped alongside Kaoru. When they were almost near the Kamiya Dojo, the girl stopped dead in her tracks and a look of terror suddenly filled her face.  
  
"Yume? What's wrong?"  
  
".blood.lots of blood.dead.body.girl." She murmured.  
  
"What? I don't understand a word your saying."  
  
"Pretty.girl.dead.blood.cry.tears."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kaoru-san." She finally said directly. "Something unexpected awaits you in your dojo."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kenshin, what are we going to do? Kaoru's going to be back in any second and when she finds this-"  
  
"I'M HOMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh man." Yahiko said as he ran inside the dojo, slamming the door behind him. (be aware that it's a sliding door and it CAN be slammed.)  
  
"Hey Kenshin, I brought a-" Kaoru stopped. She gasped and dropped all her groceries. She was too shocked to speak.  
  
"Hey Kaoru! How was your.uh.day?" Kenshin said trying to force a smile.  
  
Still, Kaoru stood her ground, moving her head towards Kenshin, then to the body and back at Kenshin.  
  
"K..K..Ken.shin.did.you.kill.it?" She asked suddenly, her hands clamped against her mouth, making her words muffled when she spoke. Kenshin merely shook his head and bowed down sadly. Kaoru finally shook the shock out of her system when she heard a wailing noise.  
  
"Good grief Kenshin! Did you just ask Sano to kill a pig? It's squealing like crazy!!"  
  
Kaoru said slapping her hand against her forehead.  
  
"...That's not a pig Kaoru."  
  
"Then wha--?"  
  
"It's Sano." 


	3. Tomoe & Kenzaki

Chapter Three: Tomoe & Kenzaki  
  
"Sano? As in THE Sanosuke? As in the lazy ignoramus who wont get off his butt to work?"  
  
Kenshin merely nodded his head sadly.  
  
"Why?" Kaoru asked, her attention was turned towards the corpse in her cemented pathway.  
  
"Kaoru, do you know Sayo Amakusa?"  
  
"Ummm...You mean Lady Magdalia?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"But isn't she---?"  
  
"Yes she is...but..." Kenshin turned his head towards the corpse and motioned for her to look. Kaoru finally understood.  
  
"I don't believe it...It's impossible..why...how...I mean...we saw her funeral!" Kaoru sputtered out as tears started rolling down her cheeks, which are now pinkish because of the evening breeze.  
  
"I know...I'll fill you in on the details inside." Kenshin said as he pointed to the dojo.  
  
"But...the body? You're just going to leave it here????"  
  
"No...We're going to bury it...I mean...HER right here. I'm sure Sano would like that..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
After a few minutes of listening, Yume peeked over Kaoru's kimono. She looked around her trying to make out her new surroundings. She finally set her eyes on Kenshin and tucked her head behind Kaoru's kimono once more.  
  
"Kaoru-dono...who's that?"  
  
"Oh...her...her name's Yume, Kenshin. She was being harassed by 2 brutes awhile ago and I just couldn't go on home without helping."  
  
"Kenshin stared at her for a moment. Running his eyes on Yume's head down to her toes.  
  
'Odd...she looks strangely familiar...' Kenshin thought.  
  
"Um..Kenshin...do you know any other Himuras in this county?" Kaoru asked suddenly.  
  
"Eh? Well...not that I know of...why?"  
  
"Oh...nothing...nothing at all." Kaoru said trying to put her hands in front of her for defense. "Ah...Yume, dear...say hi to Kenshin...go on..."  
  
"Hewo Kenshin..." She spoke with such a small and yet dignified voice, that it sounded almost melodious in Kenshin's ears.  
  
"Hey there." He moved his eyes from Yume towards Kaoru. "Where'd you find her?"  
  
".I found her on the street"  
  
"What's she doing there?"  
  
"She was being robbed, mind you"  
  
"Who would want to rob a little girl?"  
  
"Idiots maybe"  
  
"Right."  
  
A few hours past, and Sayo's "body" was now buried in Kaoru's backyard. (Freaky, I know. =P) Kaoru was filled in on the details, and you could even here her gasps and "Oh my God." at the right parts. Yume waited in the corner playing with one of the bamboo swords dangling from the wall, not understanding a thing that the 2 are talking about.  
  
"So that's how it happened." Kenshin said as he sipped some of his tea.  
  
"I see.that was very puzzling indeed. I mean.who would be stupid enough to leave a body on the roof anyway?"  
  
"I have no idea. Anyway, we should get some rest. It's been a long day and I'm sure Yume wouldn't mind a few hours of sleep." Kenshin said as he smiled towards Yume's direction.  
  
"I guess you're right." Kaoru then cleared the teacups and washed them before changing into her pajamas (sp?) and tucked Yume in. She was really quiet over the last couple of hours, that Kaoru couldn't help but think that she's not really that comfortable with certain strangers that she had just met a while ago. Yume was sound asleep when Kaoru went out of the room and went inside hers. Where's Yume's family? Does she still have a mother? Or a father? Or maybe she's living with stepparents.or was she being made to do all the chores of the house that's why she was in the middle of the road when I found her? These questions flooded Kaoru's mind, making a decent sleep impossible.  
  
'No.No.Please.don't.my baby girl.oh god.please!' A woman screamed out of the darkness that filled her room. Her face was full of sweat, and she was exhaling sharply as if she was holding her breath for a long time. She was twisting and turning until she finally woke up with a start. She clutched her clammy face as she calmed herself down. She was having a nightmare. She got out of bed and trudged along her dimly lit corridor. It was lit by candle like torches that led the hallway like an entrance to a dungeon. She finally stopped in front of a room and slid open the door. She lit the candles in the room and a portrait of a person hung in the middle of the biggest candles.  
  
"You have her, don't you?" She spoke in a hushed whisper, that if it wasn't for the silence that surrounded her, even she wouldn't here her own voice.  
  
"You don't even know who she is!" She said, as she tightened her fists into balls until her knuckles became white.she was talking to the picture.  
  
"YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" She bellowed as tears began forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm still waiting.and you know I'll always be." After saying that, she felt faint and fell unconscious into the stone-cold floor.  
  
The Next Day, Kaoru looked tired because of the obvious stress and from lack of sleep. She spent the whole night staring up at the ceiling wide- awake. She kept thinking about Yume, the way she predicted Kaoru's fate, or the way Lady Magdalia's Body looked when she came home from the town square. It was just too much.  
  
"HEY KAORU!"  
  
"Huh? What is it Yahiko?" Kaoru said yawning.  
  
"Where's Sano?"  
  
"Eh? What do you mean where's Sano?"  
  
"I can't find him anywhere!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! That dim bulb! ARG! Now where the heck did he go?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You're coming with me. We're going around town to search for him."  
  
"Kaoru-dono. Am I going to do the laundry today?" Kenshin said as he poked his head out of the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin, Sano's missing!" Kaoru said with obvious panic in her voice.  
  
"Kaoru, Sano's a grown man! He can take care of himself!" Kenshin laughed.  
  
"Sano never grew up. Now come on! Help us search for him!"  
  
Suddenly, Yume came out of her room, rubbing her eyes. "I sense your friend Sano has gone berserk Kaoru-chan." Yume whispered.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"He's gone out to seek revenge."  
  
"Of course! If I know Sano, he'd be looking for the guy who wrecked Sayo's body!" Kenshin and Kaoru said in unison.  
  
"Tomoe.hey." A man said, running his hands through her hair. Tomoe stirred, but she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"You had a nasty fall last night. What happened?" He asked, concerned. Tomoe simply shrugged. The man got up to leave, but as he was about to open the door, Tomoe spoke, "Kenzaki," Her voice was no louder than a whisper. "It's Kenshin.and Yume."  
  
"Heh.I knew it was them you'd be thinking about."  
  
"You know where Yume is, right?"  
  
"I do. I saw her with a lady. I think the woman took Yume to her home."  
  
"Yes.do you think she's safe?"  
  
"I guess so. The place where she was taken was Kenshin's house."  
  
"Oh.I see.then she'd be well taken care of then."  
  
"You better believe it. Aren't you going to meet with Kenshin yet?"  
  
"Not yet I suppose.I fear he's not ready for me yet."  
  
"I see." After that, there was a moment of silence. Kenzaki stroked his brown hair and kissed Tomoe good-bye. He was smiling sweetly at her, before he turned to leave. He had an appointment with the town council that day and he had to be on time. He walked briskly towards the town square, thinking about the girl he saved yesterday. She was cute. He told himself, lost in his thoughts. I wonder if I'll ever see her again. He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair, his blue green eyes sparkling in the mid-day sun. 


	4. Fate

Disclaimer: I'M SO SORRY! SUMI-MASEN!!! Ano.I'll try to write more often! Please, R/R! I promise I'll continue until I finish this! ^^;;;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Four: Fate  
  
As Kenzaki walked, he thought about what he'd done. How could he? He wasn't himself that time. Something very precious to him was stolen and he couldn't bear the burden in his heart anymore. 'I loved her.I really did.why did she do this to me.Sayo.my dear.sweet Sayo.' he thought as he placed a hand on his katana shikuchi.  
  
He winced as thoughts about his previous act flooded his mind. The way he dug Sayo's body out of the ground.when he killed a tiger in the jungle and poured its blood onto her body.The tiger has always been her favorite animal. But one thing bothered him a lot. The way he struck Sayo's body with his sword, piercing it repetitively.  
  
Everything was going fine before Shogo and Sayo left their village. "I'll come back for you, Kenzaki-kun." Sayo had said and then hugged him one last time.and he believed her. A year later, he received a letter. It was from Sayo. Here's what it said:  
  
My dearest Kenzaki,  
If you receive this, then I am already dead. I believe that I will not Live any longer, but before that happens, I want to tell you everything. I Met someone.Kenzaki. And I love him so much. To tell you the truth, I loved him so much because he resembles you. Sagara Sanosuke had a Tragic past, which resembles mine and Onee-chan's as well. I just hope That someday.you two will meet and become good friends. I'll Watch over you from now on.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Sayo (  
  
(The symbol has always been their village's, and everyone was given a special necklace with the said symbol and was sworn to wear it for life.)  
  
Kenzaki breathed heavily after he repeated the letter in his head. He grabbed the purple beaded necklace around his neck and squeezed it tightly. Why? Why did this.guy have to come along and she quickly fell in love with him! 'I can never forget that name.Sagara Sanosuke.at least now, you can feel my rage.' Kenzaki was never this inhuman. In fact, he never did anything to upset anyone.but this time it's different. Someone tampered with his feelings.and now that someone got his just desserts.  
  
"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!??! WHO?! !!!!!!!" Sano yelled as he ran out of the dojo and went wherever his feet would take him. He ran, screaming passed surprised people, passed the places he was familiar with, and passed the woods and into the darkness of the forest. He ran blindly, brushing off any tree branch that hit his face. He was in his own world, filled with anger and hatred. He wasn't in touch with his surroundings anymore.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of rushing water entered his mind, which finally brought him back to reality. He was standing in the middle of a small stream. Just looking at the cold water reminded him of how thirsty he was. He knelt down and drank some of the water. It felt good. Just then, he smelled something. It smells like.smoke. It was near to where he is right now. Sano quickly got up and ran towards the direction of the smoke. 'I'll take care of the brute who wrecked Sayo's body later. Right now, someone might need my help.'  
  
Tomoe got up and ate her 'breakfast', which is 5 berries. She looked at herself in the mirror and squirmed with disgust at the pale, bony creature in front of her. She went to her candle lit room and knelt before the picture, like she does everyday, and talked to it. (No.she is not insane.)  
  
"I just hope that you'll keep your promise to me Kenshin. But I could only wish."  
  
She stopped and got up. She looked at the darkness at the back of the room and felt eyes watching her. She walked to the cabinet beside the altar and pulled out her sword. It's been a while since she last used it, but she wasn't afraid to try.  
  
"Come out. I know you're watching me." She said in a hoarse whisper. A dark figure emerged from the darkness and walked towards Tomoe. She put a hand infront of her and the other which held the sword a little above her. Gentotsu. It was her favorite sword technique.  
  
"Tut tut tut. No need to pull that out my dear. I'm here to help you. As you know, I am filthy stinking rich, and I could easily give you everything you want.If you'll just---"  
  
"My answer before was No, and that still hasn't changed. You can either get out of my house or I would have to hurt you so bad you wish you've never been born."  
  
The man grinned and came even closer. "That's what I like about you. Always on guard. I like that in a woman. Full of spunk ya know?" After he said that, he pulled out a dagger and swung at Tomoe. She blocked it but his other hand carried a gun and hit Tomoe at the side of her head with it. She was knocked unconscious and lay sprawling on the stone cold floor.  
  
"I gave you the chance to be happy, my dear, but you ignored it. If I can't have you, then no one will." The man walked to the altar and poured gas all over the framed picture that hung on the wall. "Sayonara pretty boy." He muttered as he toppled the candles over. And in an instant the whole table was on fire. The flames quickly spread all over the room, enveloping the knocked out Tomoe with the flames of death. The man managed to run out of the house just in time before the entire house was set on fire.  
  
Sano finally approached a clearing in the middle of the forest and saw a small house being burned to the ground. He doesn't know what it was that actually drove him to go inside the burning house, but he did anyway. He rammed his side into the half-burned door and dodged burning debris that fell from the ceiling.  
  
Sano checked every room and finally ended up in the room where a woman was choking to death because of the smoke. He took his cloak off and wrapped the half-conscious woman in it. He carried her out of the house and out of the forest. There was only one place where he can bring her now. The Kamiya Dojo. 


	5. The Puppet

Sorry!!! GOMEN!!!! I didn't realize I didn't put for the scene changes!! AHG!!! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! I promise I'll put them!!! nod nod And... I WILL UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!! ;;

Chapter 5: The Puppet

Sano ran towards the Dojo with the half-conscious woman in his arms. For a moment there, he allowed his mind to be taken over by the thoughts of bringing this woman to safety. He was nearing a clearing from the forest he crossed when he saw a figure bent over in the middle, kneeling and muttering something. He hid in the bushes and listened for a while, hoping that the woman would hold on for a few moments just to satisfy his curiosity.

"Oh great god of the underworld, Hades, I ask for the power to continue controlling the minds of my half-sister and my niece..." The man said, obviously buried in deep contemplation, eyes closed, and unaware of his surroundings.

'What is this man talking about? Is this black magic?' Sano thought as he glanced at Tomoe to make sure she's still fine.

Suddenly, the man's eyes opened and his face strained, as if every fiber of his face was being pulled to every direction. His arms were outstretched in front of his face as if he was controlling something. Suddenly, the air around them became colder and the leaves began swirling around the man.

'What is this guy doing?' Sano thought, not daring to take his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

Back at the Kamiya Dojo, Yume was sleeping peacefully while Kaoru decided to practice her stitching. While she was sewing, Yume immediately shot up like a puppet being controlled by invisible strings. She was so quiet in moving that Kaoru never noticed Yume getting up.

The girl stood on her tip toes as she grabbed Kenshin's Sakabatou hanging on the wall. She slowly removed the sheath and stared at its edge, her eyes unblinking and void of emotion. It was like she wasn't even aware of her actions. Yume crept silently towards Kaoru and stopped merely inches in front of her. Yume raised the sword just above her head and swung. By the time Kaoru noticed what was going on, it was too late.

Sano's knees were starting to ache from crouching too long behind the bushes and his arms are slowly falling asleep because of the woman's weight. By now, Sano decided to leave the strange man alone and bring the woman 'home'.

As he got up, the man in a trance asked, "Where is Sanosuke Sagara?" to apparently no one.

Sano was shocked and started towards the man. 'This guy knows me? Who is this man?"

"Where is Sanosuke Sagara?" Yume asked Kaoru again. Kaoru already received 2 cuts, one on her right arm and another on her left cheek. Her arm is bleeding profusely by now and her embroidery is already bloodied. Kaoru only stared up at Yume in shock and confusion and wasn't even able to utter a scream for help.

"I'll ask you again, where is Sanosuke Sagara?" Yume asked. This time, harshly. Her voice lost all its dignity and softness...as if a different person was talking instead of Yume.

Kaoru gulped and tears started welling up her eyes. 'I haven't even told Kenshin what I feel yet...and this is how it will all end?' She thought.

"If you won't tell me, then die!" Yume held The Sakabatou tightly, its killing edge positioned to slice through Kaoru's neck. Yume swung the sword as hard as she could and Kaoru could only scream "NOOOOOOO!!!"


End file.
